writings_of_descensumfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassius Westfall
'''Cassius Westfall '''is a royal original character written by Descensum. He is faceclaimed by Matthew Daddario. Duke of House Westfall, Prince Cassius, is known to stop at nothing to get what he wants.Through many dangers, toils, and snares, the second in line for the family throne will go to extreme lengths in order to gain control — even if that means resorting to inhumane resolutions. Background Ever since he was young, Cassius Westfall has wanted the family throne for himself. Knowing he could never legally become King, being that he was the second child born out of three siblings, his dismay for his family stems from deep-rooted jealousy issues. Though he may appear calm and even charming on the outside, his inner turmoil pushes him further and further each day to completing his one goal: Becoming ruler of House of Westfall, transforming his family in his own image. Cassius's homicidal tendencies have always been apart of him. When he was ten, his mother, Rosalie, found Cassius standing over the mutilated body of their family dog. When he turned thirteen, who moved on to grander things, like drowning his childhood best friend, Lily, in a lake near his home. But in his final year of high school, the wannabe King reached a new low when his first lover,Henry, was the first outsider to be ushered into the family and given more attention than Cassius himself, much to Cassius's dismay. He then murdered Henry, staging his death to look like a suicide. After the murdering Henry, the void in his heart was still not filled until he discovered the remedies of drug use. Partaking in cocaine-fuelled nights, Cassius became hooked on the drug, often using it as a method to calm his homicidal tendencies and a way to cope with the burden of his family. Personality Cassius's personality is a very complex and elusive one; those who truly know him believe him to be emotionally unstable. He possibly suffers from borderline personality disorder, intermittent explosive disorder, and obsessive compulsive disorder. He is extremely manipulative, and his charming and brilliant persona seduces everyone around him. Though intelligent, he struggles to feel empathy, sympathy, or maintain a fully developed conscience. He also mirrors many narcissistic traits. With the ability to subtly hide it, Cassius allows his anger to conduct his life, plotting his dastardly plans around his deepest, most twisted desires. He is also able to keep his compulsiveness at bay, unless his compulsiveness entails snorting coke. Appearance Cassius is a handsome young man who reflects his father's handsomeness. He has short dark hair and oval-shaped, brown eyes which accompany his well-sculpted face. His body is riddled in tattoos, self applied and reflective of the number of laws he wishes to instil upon his reign as King. Storylines TBA Family Tree House of Westfall * King Vitomir Westfall † — Reigned for fifty-six years * Lady Aelin Westfall (nee Graymonth) † ** King Frederick Westfall — Current leadership *** Lady Rosalie Larmouth Westfall *** Prince Gideon Westfall **** Isabel Parker Westfall **** Prince Kai Westfall **** Princess Luna Westfall *** Duke Cassius Westfall *** Duchess Elizabeth Westfall ** Duke Albert Westfall ** Duchess Edwina Westfall Notes Headcanons * Cassius is homosexual, open to his family, closeted to the rest of the world. * He knows Vietnamese, French, and Latin.